Anexo:15ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2003-2004 |episodios = 25 }} La decimoquinta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 21 de septiembre de 2003 y finalizó el 17 de mayo de 2004. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 4 de julio de 2004 al 16 de enero de 2005. Anterior temporada: Anexo:14ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:16ª temporada de Los Simpson Producción La decimoquinta temporada paso a grabarse en Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, debido al cierre de Audiomaster 3000 en 2003. Para ese entonces; se hace notoria varios cambios de actores en sus respectivos personajes: * El abuelo Simpson fue doblado por Arturo Mercado en los episodios 1 al 4, posiblemente porque Sebastián Llapur se encontraba en Argentina en ese entonces. En el episodio «El gordo y el peludo», Sebastián retorna al doblaje y a su respectivo personaje. * Agustín Sauret retorna a su personaje fijo, Ned Flanders, quien lo había dejado de doblar en la temporada 14 en «¿Dónde está mi rancho?». Sin embargo, en los últimos episodios fue reemplazado por Alfonso Ramírez. Siendo su despedida y última participación en el doblaje. * Gabriel Pingarrón es la voz de Seymour Skinner, pero en los episodios 3, 8, 11 y 12 es reemplazado por José Luis Castañeda (quien lo había reemplazado en una ocasión), además de ser la voz del personaje en las temporadas 4 hasta la primera mitad de la la temporada 9. Posteriormente, en los últimos episodios, Skinner pasa a ser doblado por Alejandro Illescas. * Gisela Casillas es la voz de Milhouse en la mayor parte de la temporada, pero al igual que los demás es reemplazada por una actriz desconocida en los últimos episodios de la temporada. * Tito Reséndiz solo participó para su único personaje fijo, Krusty, sin participar en las voces adicionales, pero en los episodios 18 y 19 es reemplazado por Armando Réndiz, cabe mencionar que son sus últimas intervenciones y además de ya no contar con Tito en la siguiente temporada. * Waylon Smithers pasa a ser doblado por Eduardo Fonseca, pese a ello, Octavio Rojas, la voz principal de Smithers, retorna en los episodios 11 y 12. Sin embargo, desde esta temporada Eduardo es la nueva voz de Smithers. * Carlos Segundo retorna al doblaje de la serie solo para su único personaje fijo, Apu, reemplazando a Alfonso Mellado, únicamente para esta temporada. * El Dr. Hibbert no es doblado por Gerardo Vásquez, sino por un actor desconocido. En la siguiente temporada, Gerardo sí retorna a su personaje tras el cambio de actores. * Como ya no contaban con Alfonso Mellado para esta temporada, tres de sus personajes (incluido Apu) fueron cedidos a otros actores: Serpiente y Jeff Albertton, el segundo pasando a un actor desconocido. * Selma solo volvió a ser doblada por Eugenia Avendaño en el episodio «El gordo y el peludo», en los siguientes episodios entre Ángeles Bravo y Ángela Villanueva la sustituyen. * El profesor Frink deja de ser doblado por Carlos Íñigo, en su lugar entran René García para el episodio 1, Rafael Pacheco en el episodio 7 y Gabriel Ortiz en el episodio 9. * Entre otros cambios que se dieron a lo largo de la serie, continúa los cambios de actores en varios niños de la escuela, como Rafa que era doblado por Laura Torres y la reemplazaron por otras actrices. * La traducción, a excepción de los diálogos de Homero, son dejadas en neutro. Todos los cambios se debieron a problemas que comenzaron a ocurrir en el nuevo estudio de doblaje con los actores pertenecientes a la ANDA, lo cual, tras terminar el doblaje de la temporada en agosto de 2004, escalaría hasta derivar en la huelga que propiciaría el despido y reemplazo de la mayoría de los actores de la serie, por lo que culmina el fin del doblaje clásico. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 314: La casita del horror XIV (Treehouse of Horror XIV) 'Curiosidades' * Por este episodio, Frink dejo de ser doblado por Carlos Íñigo, en su lugar lo interpreta René García. * En el segmento "Frinkenstein", Lisa al contestar al hombre de la ceremonia de los premios Nobel, ella habla en sueco con la misma voz de Patricia Acevedo, pero al contestarle le dice "¡Qué maravilla!", a pesar que salen subtitulos en inglés y el hombre era sueco. * Este episodio participan Agustín Sauret, José García y Óscar Gómez, quienes interpretan a Ned Flanders en distintas ocasiones. Agustín es la voz base del personaje, José en algunos episodios de temporadas pasadas y Óscar sería la nueva voz del personaje en la siguiente temporada. Episodio 315: Mi madre la robacoches (My Mother the Carjacker) 'Canciones' * Di pelea ya, ley gano: ** Interpretado por: Marcela Páez (Mona), Ruth Toscano (Reclusa #1) y Ángela Villanueva (Reclusa #2). Episodio 316: La presidenta usaba perlas (The President Wore Pearls) 'Canciones' * ¡Oh, Lisa! ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa) y cantantes desconocidos (coros). * Yo soy su reina ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa), Loretta Santini y cantantes desconocidos (coros). * Plan perverso ** Interpretado por: José Luis Castaneda (Skinner), Alejandro Villeli (Willie) y Claudia Motta (Bart). * La culpa ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa) y Claudia Motta (Bart). * No lloren por mí ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa) y cantantes desconocidos (coros). Episodio 317: Los monólogos de la Reina (The Regina Monologues) 'Música' *'En el espacio Bart celebro:' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. 'Curiosidades' * Gloria Obregón retorna a la reina Elizabeth II, quien la había interpretado en Detrás de la risa de la temporada 11. Episodio 318: El gordo y el peludo (The Fat and the Furriest) 'Canciones' * La Santa Catarina: ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Mayén (Carl), Claudia Motta (Bart) y Víctor Delgado (Lenny). 'Curiosidades' * Desde este episodio, Eduardo Fonseca interpreta a Waylon Smithers en reemplazo de Octavio Rojas. * En este episodio, Sebastián Llapur regresa a esta temporada para doblar a su personaje fijo, Abuelo Simpson, quien lo interpretó en los últimos episodios de la temporada anterior. Episodio 319: Hoy soy un payaso (Today I am A Clown) 'Curiosidades' * Contó con el regreso de Mario Sauret en este episodio tras dejar cinco temporadas, incluso de haber sido la voz de Reverendo Alegría hasta que Gerardo Reyero lo tomo. Siendo su última participación en toda la serie. Episodio 320: La decimoquinta temporada (Tis The Fifteenth Season) 'Canciones' * Navidad de los comboys: ** Interpretado por: Humberto Vélez, Alejandro Mayén y Víctor Delgado. 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Homero hace referencia a "Lo que callamos las mujeres", programa unitario producido por TV Azteca. * En una escena que Homero mira la TV donde sale la Muerte insinuándole y Homero dice: "Homero Simpson, no amado por all", esta palabra lo corrige como todos en español, pero en la versión original Homer dice "Al" en sentido literal. Episodio 321: Marge contra los solteros, adultos mayores, parejas sin hijos, adolescentes y gays (Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and Gays) 'Canciones' * Quiero helado, quiero chocolate: ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas * Ya hazlo otra vez: ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas Episodio 322: Yo, robot (I, D'oh-bot) Trivia * Lisa llama a Skinner por su verdadero nombre "(Armin) Tamzarian". Sin embargo, en la temporada 9, el nombre se tradujo como "(Armando) Barreda", haciendo que se pierda la referencia. Episodio 323: Sátira de un ama de casa fastidiada (Diatribe of a Mad Housewife) Episodio 324: El recorrido histórico de Marge (Margical History Tour) Episodio 325: Milhouse ya no vive aquí (Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore) Episodio 326: Lista y más lista (Smart and Smarter) Episodio 327: Artie Ziff vino a cenar (The Ziff Who Came to Dinner) Episodio 328: El día de la codependencia (Co-Dependent's Day) Episodio 330: El día de mi boda (My Big Fat Geek Wedding) Episodio 331: Atrápalos si puedes (Catch'em If You Can) 'Curiosidades' * Desde este episodio, Ned Flanders es doblado por Alfonso Ramírez. Episodio 332: El simple Simpson (Simple Simpson) Episodio 333: Nuestros años infelices (The Way We Weren't) Episodio 334: La bandera de Bart (Bart-Mangled Banner) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica